rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Terzo
Venus Terzo portrayed Mrs. Martinez in the season 3 episode "The Weeping Woman." Venus Terzo (born October 17, 1967) is a Canadian actress best noted for her role as Detective Angela Kosmo in Da Vinci's Inquest and its spinoff, Da Vinci's City Hall. She was nominated in 2002 for the Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role in that same role. Terzo speaks English, French, Greek, and some Italian. She also has voiced several roles in animated shows, such as Jean Grey in X-Men: Evolution and Blackarachnia in Beast Wars. Terzo also played the female Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2 after the original voice actress, Brigitta Dau, lost contact with VIZ Media. She was the voice of Rainbow Dash and Sparkleworks in the "Generation 3" My Little Pony DVDs, and voiced Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony Live. She currently lives in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Filmography Movies *Stephanie - Lies Between Friends (TV 2010) *Angela Kosmo - The Quality of Life *Marion Lane - Spectacular! *Bonnie - Meltdown: Days of Destruction *Barbarotious - Warriors of Virtue *Spanish Woman's Daughter Ruby - Immediate Family *Adrian - Moment of Truth: Into the Arms of Danger *Doctor - On the Corner *Theresa Fernandez - Voyage of Terror *Doctor - Basket Casket *Carla Browning - Painkiller Jane *Susan Jennings - Circle of Friends *Rachel - Someone Else's Child *Cyndi - It *Kathy - Echo *Maria - Sky High *Assistant - Born to Run *Laurie, Whore - Blood River *Cleo - Nobody Lives Forever *Lisa Bell - Higher Ground *Stacey - To Grandmother's House We Go *Soap Opera Woman 1 - Laura Lansing Slept Here *Sophie - American Boyfriends *Nancy - Crossroads: A Story of Forgiveness *Isabelle Garcia - Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of Mork and Mindy *Gina - Home Movie *Patti - Other Women's Children *Lonnie - Deadly Vows *Adella - Abducted: A Father's Love *Meg MacDonald - The Man That Used to Be Television *Valeria Crossley - Psych, episode "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" *Angela Kosmo - Da Vinci's Inquest, Da Vinci's City Hall *Dr. Francine Michaels - Stargate SG-1, episode "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_%28Stargate_SG-1%29 Frozen]" *Pam Franks - Masters of Horror, episode "The Washingtonians" *Lorraine - Dead Zone, episode "Cabin pressure" *Didi - Jack's Place, episode "Forever and Ever" *Cindy - Neon Rider, episode "All's Fair" *Darci - Breaking News, episode "1-24gate" *Connie Lopez - University Hospital, episode "Crisis in Unit 2E" *Nadya Ratamsky - Andromeda, episode "The Lone and Level Sands" *Emma DeSauto - The Beachcombers, episode "The Biker" *Tracy Roberts - Mysterious Ways, episode "John Doe No. 28" *June - Sliders, episode "Greatfellas" *Molly - The Sentinel, episode "Smart Alec" *Valerie Meech - Highlander: The Series, episode "Leader of the Pack" *Monica Reynolds - Madison, 4 episodes *Dana Carter - The Black Sash, episode "Date Night" *Linda Pratt and Lena Graf - Viper, episodes "People Like Us" and "On a Roll" *Charlotte - Cobra, episode "Honeymoon Hideaway" *Karen the Lawyer - Dead Like Me, episode "Hurry" *Sarah Whedon - Poltergeist: The Legacy, episode "The Painting" *Star and Sheila Brown - Mom P.I., episodes "The Shadows" and "Gumshoe" *Melina Saris - Whistler, episodes "The Burden of Truth" and "Scratching the Surface" *Carla - Traps, episode "Make Way for Duckling" *Dolores Marquez - Dead Man's Gun, episode "The Pinkerton" *Gua Operative - First Wave, episode "The Trial of Joshua Bridges" *Signora Dellacorte - Seven Days, episode "Pope Parker" *Woman - Secret Agent Man, episode "TKO Henry" *Luisa - The Hat Squad, episode "A Dog's Life" *Joanna - Supernatural, episode "Something Wicked" *Anna - Still Life, episode "Pilot" *Glory McAllister - Lonesome Dove: The Series, episode "Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show" *Heidi Kesselman - Wiseguy, episode "The Loose Cannon" *Dr. Anna Rosoff and Spokeswoman - The Twilight Zone, episode "The Pool Guy" *Melinda and Elsie - 21 Jump Street, episodes "Diplomas for Sale" and "Come from the Shadows" *Valerie Sanducci - Street Legal, 14 episodes *Andrea Jills - The L Word, episode "LGB Tease" *Jen Renwald - The Guard, episodes "Boom", "Just Say No" and "Bodyparts" Animation *Lila the Unicorn - Barbie in Swan Lake *Azura - Barbie: Fairytopia and Barbie and the Magic of the Rainbow *Azura and the Purple Merfairy - Barbie: Mermaidia *Tia - The Barbie Diaries *Mary Kenwood and Wedy - Death Note *Blackarachnia - Beast Machines, Beast Wars *Minako Yamano - Boys Over Flowers *Gigagirl and Copygirl - ReBoot *Ginger and Mae - The Adventures of T-Rex *Princess Lana - Captain N: The Game Master *Samantha Taylor (Sonomi Daidouji) - Cardcaptors *Lucia von Bardas - Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Talia Gladys - Gundam Seed Destiny *Charlotte Yoshi - Hamtaro *Lani Tam - Hot Wheels Highway 35, Hot Wheels Acceleracers *Ruri - InuYasha: The Affections Touching Across Time *Rainbow Dash and Sparkleworks - My Little Pony *Crita, Mara, The Sorceress - The New Adventures of He-Man *B-ko Daitokuji - Project A-Ko movies 2-6 *Ranma Saotome (female) - Ranma 1/2 (after Brigitta Dau) *Tiger - Saber Marionette J *Celines Jules - Star Ocean EX *Millerna Aston - Vision of Escaflowne *Jean Grey - X-Men: Evolution *Lillie Lighthship and Sally Seaplane - Salty's Lighthouse *Venus - Devil Kings *Amina - Kong: The Animated Series *Aki - MegaMan NT Warrior *Frederica Sawyer - Black Lagoon *Breezie - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *P.J. - Captain Zed and the Zee Zone *Agent Diana Zurvis - Action Man *Princess Milerna - Escaflowne *Cuddles - Pocket Dragon Adventures *Malifica - Malifica *Hannah, Julie Woods and Ruth - Heroes on Hot Wheels *Lazerette - Skysurfer Strike Force *Lady Elaine - King Arthur and the Knights of Justice *Mother Wolf - The Adventures of Mowgli *Princess Katrina - Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars *Mariko - Darkstalkers *Lani Tam - AcceleRacers: Ignition *Katsumi Akagi - Project ARMS *Siu Deep - A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation *Sophia - Master Keaton *Jinx - G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom and G.I. Joe: Ninja Battles *Jacqueline Simone - Mobile Suit Gundam *Dazzle and Patch - My Little Pony Tales *Miranda Ortiz - Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad *Detective Aimie - Eat-Man '98 *Michelle - Heaven's Fire *Holly and Sanda - Scruff *Olivia Carlisle - The SoulTaker *Deborah and Mecha-Deborah - Trouble Chocolate *La Lupa - Street Fighter *Lt. Yoshiko Fujishima - Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor *Ryoko Wakabayashi - Human Crossing *Vanessa and Defiant F - Melty Lancer *Marilyn Ranmoe - Dokkoida?! *Jean Grey - Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Several character voices - Stories From My Childhood, Kimba the White Lion, Goodtimes Fairy Tales, Billy the Cat, Weird-Oh's, Littlest Pet Shop, Funky Fables, Extreme Dinosaurs, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, Being Ian, Hello Kitty's Paradise, Mummies Alive!, Fat Dog Mendoza, Double Dragon, The Wacky World of Tex Avery, The Cramp Twins, A Hollywood Hound's Christmas, Liberty's Kids, Class of the Titans, The Brothers Flub, Gadget Boy, Gadget and the Gadgetinis, Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!, Rescue Heroes, Super Duper Sumos, Monkey Magic[disambiguation needed], Mega Man, Hurricanes, Yvon of the Yukon, Rainbow Fish, Monster Rancher, Madeline, Martin Mystery, RoboCop: Alpha Commando, Shadow Raiders, Storm Hawks, Sitting Ducks, What About Mimi?, Cybersix, Dead Rising 2: Case West. External links *Venus Terzo at the Internet Movie Database *Venus Terzo convention appearances on AnimeCons.com Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Actors Category:Females